Island Springs
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Zutara: On an uncharted island, Zuko and Katara meet in a steamy situation.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le mooned! (Hello everyone!) This story is a collaboration between myself and an old friend of mine. We wrote this like…two years ago and decided either post on fanfic or throw it away. So here's chapter one.

**Warnings (for the rest of the story):** not BETA'd, slight cursing, intimate…scenes, tea leaves, Momo and Sokka issues, Momo armed with tea… yea. That should cover it!

**Disclaimer:** haha, had we owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, shit would have gotten real.

There is one island that is declared neutral ground between all nations. It thrives with life and has no faults. The ground is gracious enough to supply the minerals needed for plants. The breeze that floats off the cool and calm surface of the ocean that surrounds it completely never changes year round. The small hot spring in the middle of the island always the perfect temperature thanks to the hot and fierce lava that runs beneath the island. It was paradise to all the animals and it would be to any human who would live there. The reason for such peace? No one knew of the island. It was not on the map, and it was out of the way for any traveler on a boat. The animals lived on this island with a relative calm amongst themselves.

That was until a group of four on a flying bison and one flying lemur landed on the shores, while on the other side of the island a boy and an elderly man washed up. The island knew what was to come, the animals fled in fright as one's stomach growled, the trees shied away as the lemur looked their way. The island simply watched as its new guests began to figure things out for themselves.

**Katara's POV**

"Where are we?" I gasped as I look around from my spot on Appa's saddle. The place that we just landed at was amazing. It glowed with how much life it held, and it doesn't even look like it's being lived in by any humans. Just the place we needed to rest in. I slid off the saddle and helped Toph down as well. When her feet touched the ground she sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sugar queen." I smiled back even though I knew she couldn't see me, I still did. Toph walked over to an empty spot and began making sand angels like it was a normal thing to do. I rolled my eyes and turned to watch Sokka.

"Finally we landed! I don't think I could take another second of Momo pulling my hair!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he tied his hair back. I snickered behind my hand, but couldn't hold it in when he turned to me. "It's not funny Katara! How about we let him play with your hair next time huh! And-" His rant was stopped when his stomach growled.

"How about we look for some food first Sokka?" I offered pointing to the woods that were off to the right of us.

"That's a great idea! Come on Aang!" he shouted already jogging off into the woods.

"Hey Sokka wait for me!" exclaimed Aang landing softly on the ground before sprinting off behind Sokka, Momo flying right behind him.

"Make sure it's edible this time, and that you're not allergic to it Sokka! I'm taking care of you again after last time!" I shouted as an afterthought. The only way I knew he replied was when I heard Toph snickered slightly before standing up and walking over to me.

"So what should we do first Sugar queen?" she asks, leaning against Appa. I rolled my eyes at that. When did Toph ever do work? By that 'we', I'm guessing she means 'me'.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should get the bed mats rolled out and maybe a fire starting since it's almost time for the sun to be sinking behind the horizon." Toph nodded to herself with a serious face.

"Great! So you won't be needing my help then!" After that she walked off in a separate direction. "I'll be back when the foods ready!"

And just like that, I'm alone, like always. It's tough being the responsible one, never a moment for me to do something for me. Always having to take care of Sokka and his stomach, and when he gets hurt. Having to deal with Aang's small crush on me, and helping him to learn water bending still. Helping Toph out even though she says she doesn't need it and not to treat her special because she's blind.

About an hour later I have everything that I needed to get done finished. The beds are all rolled out and ready for sleep, the fire is going, and im just cleaning up after dinner. Sokka and Aang found some edible mushrooms, carrots and potatoes on the island. I was actually surprised that this island had all those vegetables growing wild.

This island must be a paradise that no one has found yet because if someone knew about it they would never leave. I wonder if maybe after the war is finally over that we could all come back here for a time away from all of our obligations at home and have some peace and quiet. Now wouldn't that be nice... "KATARA! Aang just whipped me with a water whip while he was practicing his waterbending," Sokka yelled. "That wasn't funny Aang!" Sokka shouted. "Boys settle down and come to bed," I replied as she finished putting all the pots and pans away from dinner. After a couple more minutes they were all settled in their nice beds in the grass bordering the beach.

As the gentle crashing of the waves soothed them all to sleep Katara hoped that tomorrow would be a rest and relaxation day exploring the island and what it has to offer before they have to go back to the mainland and jump back into the fast paced rhythm of war.

**Zuko's POV**

"Nephew go get me some tea leaves will you." Those cursed words. Every time we get to an unknown island or some place that we know is relatively safe I'm always running to get tea leaves. I mean sure, he's old, and my uncle, one of my only relatives that I truly like, but come on! Tea leaves? All the time! It's ridiculous!

"Stupid tea with the stupid leaves," I grumble as I go deeper into the woods. Well one thing this island has it is life. The plants around here are huge, so there has got to be tea leaves around here. I heard a pathetic whine come from deeper in the woods, but ignored it. It was probably some stupid animal. I push aside some branches and get to a clearing that was filled with steam.

"Weird…" I took a step into the steam and I felt my foot sink beneath me with a splash. I look down to see my foot in a puddle. Better yet, a pond more or less. "A…hot spring?"

**Katara's POV**

I woke up first this morning, which is highly unusual. Normally Aang is up and about practicing airbending or waterbending. Thinking I would take the time that I had to myself to see if I could find a stream or waterfall on the island to take a nice bath since we haven't been able to stop long enough to bathe in a couple days.

To my surprise, not long after looking around in the woods did I find a clearing with a pond in the center. This pond was crystal clear with little vegetation on the bottom so you could see the sand through the bluish tinted water. Trees and bushes surrounded the pond except for two small pathways, one of which I had just entered through. Thinking to myself "this is the perfect spot to get away from everything and just relax and bathe in peace." The boys would not be up for awhile hopefully and there is no one else that knows about this island much less this hot spring.

As I gazed at the rippling water I realized that a light haze of steam was rising from the water. It was a hot spring! I started to take off the top of my dress and then my skirt. As I did this I noticed that the pond wasn't really as small as I thought it was, it had many unique inlets and lagoons that were kept hidden by overhanging shrubbery. As I took off my undergarments and got into the nice warm water. The water was the perfect temperature; luke warm and so soothing to my aching muscles. Sitting on a flying bison all day and listening to Momo and Sokka bicker isn't the funnest situation.

**Zuko's POV**

When I woke up, uncle was already up and sipping that godforsaken tea, with the tea leaves I got him yesterday.

"Good morning Nephew! This tea is marvelous! Care for a cup?" he asked, smiling happily. I groaned and rolled over. Sleeping on the ground does nothing to a person's back. Thankfully this island has some hot springs.

"I'll have some later Uncle. I'm gonna go to that hot spring I told you about last night first."

"Oh what a grand idea! Enjoy yourself nephew!" he chuckled going back to his tea. I rolled my eyes but grabbed a spare set of clothes, well my only spare set of clothes, and made my way over to the springs.

It took me less time than I thought it would to get back in the steamy clearing. I quickly stripped myself of clothing. By now I was use to seeing all the scars that I had obtained from the past six months after the Angi Kai I had with my father. I sighed and wrapped a small towel around my waist and stepped in. It was the past, well still present too, but these sad thoughts that still plague me are the past.

I knew that the water heated up slightly when I entered like most hot springs that I get in. I made my way over to a spot that looked like I could sit there, and fully relaxed myself, closing my eyes and taking in the peace.

Living so long with war surrounding me from every direction it felt nice to just sit down and relax. For the first time in months did my muscles relax and not stay their usual coiled self, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. I fully submerged myself under the clear blue water for about a minute, before coming back up for air. When I heard a gasp I turned to where the hot spring expanded to see the water peasant that was always with the Avatar. Katara.

I saw her and she saw me. We gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, yet in actuality all of a couple seconds. I had never actually noticed how blue her eyes were, like looking into the night sky at the milky way. I got entranced in her glittering blue eyes.

Whoooooosh! I got snapped out of my trace by a bitterly forceful water whip. The gentlemanly thing to do would have been to leave the fight. Am I really that much of a gentleman? No. So I jumped out of the hot spring and onto the bank while delivering a fire ball in her direction. I hadn't remembered that I got into the hot spring without any clothes on so after I sent the fire ball I realized my current state of lacking clothing.

**Katara's POV**

After I easily deflected Zuko's fireball, I quickly got another water whip ready to pound him after his next fireball which I knew was coming. Although after a couple of seconds of nothing I actually looked at him. I'm sure that my eyes grew wide and my mouth hung just a little lower because he was a site indeed. I have never seen a man naked before, Sokka a couple times yet those were passing glances before he yelled at me for looking. Zuko, on the other and was everything that was masculine, nice toned muscles from his arms to abs from all the fighting he has done in his lifetime. His lower abdomen muscles were also accentuated to create a nice v down to his endowment. His scars were numerous and all over his body varying in size. I didn't pity him for them though, he had earned them one way or another and in fact they sort of suited him in a way.

After I came back to my senses "I don't want to fight you Zuko," I said in a hopefully calming tone.

"Tch, then why are you still in an offensive position?" he growled out. I hesitated for a second there and noticed that I was. I released my hold on the water and stood up straight, not relaxed yet but a little less tense.

"There, better?" I ask, holding my hands out in an 'I surrender' type deal. He looked me up and down, making me blush as I realized my state of undress. Great, just what I needed. Why didn't I think this through? I thought Sokka got all the stupid genes.

Back at the camp where the gang's camp was, Sokka woke up, completely delirious sneezing, before rolling over and falling asleep again. It was too early to be up, and he didn't smell food, so back to the world of dreams where his precious Suki was waiting for him.

"I don't care," he finally said, getting out of his own defensive stance and standing up straight. I sighed in relief, but now there was an awkward pause in the air. Not knowing anything else to do, I got back into the water and laid my head back.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard him ask. Not moving I turned my gaze on him.

"Relaxing in a hot spring…what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Tch, whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned to look back up in the sky. It really is beautiful. The soft pink hue that it has to show that the sun was slowly rising. It was really odd for me to be up this early anyways…I don't rise with the sun like fire benders…I'm usually sleeping in like Sokka is.

My attention was shifted when I heard a splash of water from the other side where Zuko was. I look over to see him getting in and making himself comfortable again.

"Now what are you doing?" I ask confused. He looks over at me and smirks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Relaxing in a hot spring."

"You can't use my words against me!" I say sitting up, playfully glaring at him. He shrugged and stretched his arms on the ledge of the hot spring.

"I believe I just did." I huffed, and crossed my arms turning the other way. He chuckled and man wasn't it a smooth sound. Before my mind thought of anything else traitorous I changed the topic.

"What are you doing here anyways? On this island, not here in the hot spring," I clarify when he looked as if he was going to have another smartass answer.

"Same thing you're probably doing. Recuperating," he answered, relaxing his head back, with his eyes half-lidded. His now grown out hair, which was better than the style he had when we first met, fell backwards and barely touch the ground.

I laid back on the ledge as far away from Zuko as possible I decided that having a conversation with him wouldn't be that bad. Plus I could learn what the the Fire Prince and his uncle have planned for the future. Perhaps we could join forces someday and fight the Fire Lord together...

As I came back out of my day dream I realized that Zuko got closer he was half way across the spring and slowly coming closer.

"I never knew how blue your eyes were," he said as he gazed into my eyes with what looked like longing.

"Well I am a waterbender," I snapped back at him. I didn't like him coming closer but he just had an aura about him that was soothing and comforting. I don't know how The Fire Prince of all people could have a calming effect on me, but none the less he did.

"I'm only moving closer to you because the water is hottest right here because this is the spout of the spring, trust me I wouldn't come close to a water peasant for any other reason," Zuko said.

"Good, because I don't want you near me anyway," I retorted. I really hated it when he called me a water peasant.

"Then why don't you leave if you really want to be away from me?" Zuko pointed out. Does he really dislike me that much to want me to leave, or is it just so he can see my full body in the nude?

"Because I was here first, as I recall I was here relaxing before you came and ruined it," I said.

"Well I've had a long couple of days, so I am staying put in this hot spring to relax whether you are here or not. Preferably alone, though I will tolerate your presence because you were in fact here first. " Zuko snobbishly stated.

"Well I'm glad we got the obvious out of the way," I reply rolling my eyes at his childishness. Honestly, with a body like that, and with the strength that he has, why oh why does he have to a childish side to him to go with it? That's just unfair. Why on earth did I have to fall for a guy whose like this. Wait. I'm not falling for him! I can't be, right? I just can't be…

**Zuko's POV**

I'm such an idiot. Why am I giving her such a hard time? It's not like I'm doing it on purpose or anything, is it because we've been fighting each other for so long and it's just natural. She did freeze me in ice more than I care to remember, but that doesn't bother me as much as it used to. What's going on with me?

"Hey, Zuko…is it really the hottest spot over there?" I look up to catch those passionate blue jewels of hers. There isn't a sapphire that can hold up their beauty, but I shouldn't care about that. I shouldn't care that her mocha skin looks so soft and smooth either, or that her long hair looks silky and fine to the touch despite their wetness at the moment.

"Yea." I was slightly paralyzed as she made her way over here very slowly, still looking me in the eyes. This was unnatural, just like this island. Maybe it's all a dream? But that can't be, I could never remake those eyes in my dreams. They hold too much life, too much spirit to be recreated by me, so this had to be reality.

When she was standing in front me, now having to crane her neck up to continue looking me in the eyes since I was about a head taller than her, did I notice how much my heart was beating. It was going a mile a minute and all the blood was rushing south. For some reason I felt my hand move up to caress her cheek. Her own hand met mine and held it to her cheek.

"You're right. It is warmer here, but is that because of the fault, or because you're warming it?" she asked softly, tilting her head into my hand. With my other hand I put it around her waist and leaned closer smirking.

"What do you think?" I ask just as softly. My voice was getting huskier with each letter as well, as the moment began to effect me. Why am I acting this way? And toward Katara no less? Did I just call her by her actual name?

Never mind these silly questions. They shall all be answered when the time is right, now back to the lovely creature that's in my arms at the moment. Her head fits perfectly under my neck. It was like she was made to fit me. I can just slightly feel her pert breasts push against my chest as I leaned down to look straight into her eyes.

**Katara's POV**

I could tell that he was a different man. He would never have come this close to me much less be getting ready to kiss me a couple of months ago. I hoped that what I was feeling deep in my core was true and would be echoed with just as much passion. So I took a leap of faith and closed the gap between our lips. He was shocked that I was so forward with my movements as I pressed my body against his while we kissed passionately. To tell you the truth so was I, I have never truly been in love with any boy or man before. I'm sure that my father had suitors waiting for me when I would arrive home, but Zuko, he was just different. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this about him, but it's the truth.

After the few seconds of shock at my forwardness, Zuko eagerly kissed back. He moved his hand that was originally on my cheek and his other hand to my neck as he took initiative and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked my lips asking for permission, not demanding it as I was sorta expecting him to do. As I gave him permission his hands moved down my neck down my shoulders and arms to my waist. As he pulled me closer to his body I felt his erection press against me. This was getting too far too fast, but I didn't want to stop. We continued to kiss passionately in our embrace away from our worlds that were colliding all around us. I could only see Zuko and I standing against all the evil in our world. That's when I knew that I did in fact fall for the Fire Prince in my arms.

**Zuko's**

This was quickly becoming much more than a relaxation session. The beautiful waterbender in my arms was into this embrace just as much as I was. She was everything that I wanted in a woman. I knew that now. She was beautiful, lush, strong, and not to mention an amazing kisser.

Just as I was thinking that she was the girl for me, she pulled away from me and asked me the question that I knew we would have to answer if this was to continue in the way that I would want it too.

"Zuko, I hate to ruin our lovely embrace, but what is this?" Katara asked me with hopeful eyes.

If this isn't a loaded question then I don't know what is. "Well, I would say that this is two grown teenagers having a very passionate embrace. That I was frankly enjoying before you had to pull away and ask me this question." I stated. She smiled and her cheeks blushed a rosy tint as I said that.

"You know what I mean." Katara said back to me. I know what she wants to hear from me, and the real shock is that I want to tell her that too.

"Well I think it's safe to say that we are attracted to each other. Anything else besides that is so much more complicated than what I want to deal with right now." I told her hoping that she would understand and not take it the wrong way. I want to be a part of her life, not just some random guy that she made out with and that left her. Wait! What am I saying? This girl has me thinking crazy things already. Wow.

"Agreed," she smiled in acceptance. I smiled back before leaning in to get closer, but was stopped again by her pushing me back gently.

"You know this is getting kinda irritating with the whole not being able to kiss you," I scowled. She laughed but kept her hand on my chest to hold me off.

"Sorry sorry. Just one more thing, what about my brother? And the gang?"

"What about those idiots?" I ask confused. She rolled her eyes and wiggled out of my arms. Instantly I felt the loss of her naturally cool body despite the current setting.

"Well, what am I suppose to tell them? 'Hey guys sorry about this, but I just made out with The Fire Prince in the hot springs on this island and we hooked up. I hope you don't mind.' Yea that'll tide over well." She pouted and wrapped her arms around herself, turning her back to me. Why oh why does she have to make things so difficult around here. I step behind her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. I leaned down and rested my chin on her shoulder and exhaled.

"Look, don't think about that yet. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now and we'll think of what to tell them later. I promise." I kiss her temple and turn her around in my arms.

"Good." I nod and go back down to kiss her again when I was pushed back again.

"Now what?" I groan. I'm never going to be able to kiss her again will I?

"It's not the fault that makes this hot spring hot. I bet there isn't even a fault there," she said off handedly as she pointed in the direction we were earlier. I chuckle and pull her closer.

"And if there isn't?" I ask pulling her down so I was sitting on an 'oh so' convenient ledge, with her straddling my lap. She smiled down at me and finally kissed me! I groaned into the kiss as her hands began to play with my hair.

**Normal POV**

Zuko's hands began to explore the exotic body that was straddling him. Going from her waist, up her sides, to the edges of the towel. The blasted thing had got to go thought Zuko as he gave a slight tug to it. Katara only moaned in reply, which was basically a 'take that thing off of me!' for Zuko. He immediately pulled it off and let it float off into the pool. He felt her breasts better against his chest and her smooth legs that were wrapped around him. His hands went to cup her breasts as they parted for air after a hot and steamy kiss. Katara moaned into the early morning as she felt his warmer than normal hand make contact with her skin. Zuko immediately latched onto her neck, suckling it, biting it. He was marking her.

Katara knew that she couldn't hide this mark from Aang, and much less Sokka, but she didn't care. She loved the way he made her feel so sexy, and really wanted. Zuko's mouth moved down her neck nipping and biting moving his way down to her breasts. He kissed and licked all around it before biting and sucking on her nipples. As he bit her left one he massaged the right. Katara was moaning and getting hotter by the second, while Zuko was enjoying her breasts and biting her all over her chest leaving marks everywhere. Zuko started to move back up her chest and neck, as Katara moved her hands to his neck to pull him into another smoldering hot kiss. The two had as much intensity as if they would have been fighting each other. Zuko moved his hands to grab her bum and pull her closer to him. Even though she was already straddling him, they weren't close enough in his eyes.

**Katara's POV**

I'm seeing a totally different side of Zuko. One that is kind and devilishly sexy and that wants me, no needs me.

I have to stop this before we get too far and do something that we would both regret. What if I would get pregnant from having sex with him? Then I would be fighting the Fire Lord and his armies carrying the future Fire Prince? Oh yea that would go over well. Plus The Fire Nation would never accept me as the Fire Lady or my son or daughter as a legitimate child of the Fire Lord.

"Zuko? We need to stop this before it gets too far, and we both regret it." I told him. He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, like I was saying no to everything that he was offering, not just the physical aspects of it. "Believe me I don't want to stop either, but look at the repercussions of our proposed actions. It's not worth it." I regretfully said.

"I guess your right Katara," he said with a sigh of regret.

"You actually called me Katara," I said with disbelief. He really was changing right in front of my eyes. I truly liked the new Zuko that was emerging from his hard, cruel exterior.

"Well you've been calling me Zuko…" he trailed off, looking the other way. I still saw the slight blush stain his cheeks and it was, dare I say it, adorable!

"Aww, you're so cute!" I giggle kissing his cheek that was closes. He scoffed and turned back around.

"I don't do cute." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before sliding off his lap and into the water, making sure I was fully covered. Sure we might have made out and he went to grope city, but I was still embarrassed. I turned my back to him, and saw my towel all the way on the other side of the spring. How the heck did it get all the way over there.

"Sure you don't…" I reply slowly making my way over to my towel. Instead of hearing a scathing reply back from Zuko, I hear another voice that was completely unwelcome right about now.

"Katara! Where are you!" I heard Aang shout from a few feet away. I froze in my spot as I was about to grab my towel. I heard a slight growl from behind and would have passed it off for an animal if it wasn't for the fact that I heard it come closer followed by splashing noises. I turned around to see Zuko behind me with a dark expression on.

"Zuko you need to hide!" I hiss at him, quickly wrapping myself back up. I heard Aang getting closer so I did the only thing I could do with a jealous, hard-headed prince that doesn't know how to cooperate. I quickly pulled him under the water right when Aang stepped through some bushes.

"There yo…u…a…r…e…" he said trailing off once he realized what I was doing.

"AANG! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shout snapping a water whip at him before he was able to see Zuko's hazy outline under the water. Aang jumped about five feet in the air before disappearing, shouting back how sorry he was. Great, now I'm going to have to deal with him and his blushing self later, as he tries to flirt with me. Just great.

"Is that a customary thing for you to do? Use a water whip whenever your bath is interrupted by a guy?" I heard Zuko ask as he got out of the water. I shrugged.

"It varies actually, but I can tell you all about that later. I need to get back to the camp."

There you have it! Tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for chapter 2! I've been mucho busy doing research for a paper for school. But now, I'm taking time to post this chapter for you! Tell us what you think! Oh, and one more chapter after this one!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for schnazzy disclaimer.**

**Zuko's POV**

After Katara dried off, put her clothes back on and left the hot spring I was left here to think about this predicament that we got our selves into. I didn't have to be back to the ship at any particular time today so I decided to ponder on the events that had just happened and come up with a plan to fix them. After about an hour of hard thinking this is what I have come up with:

Befriend with the Avatar and Sokka. Sitting here in this warm water has made me realize that the only way I will ever be able to step foot into the Fire Nation again is to befriend the Avatar and help him defeat my father. My father is the evil one here not the Avatar. I need to befriend Sokka because I want him to allow me and Katara to be together.

Win Katara's heart. She's an amazing girl no woman and I need her by my side to help me win back the Fire Nation. I sound like I'm just using her kindness and her ability to care for other people, but it's so much more than that.

Help Aang defeat my father and become the next Fire Lord.

So that's the plan and I'm going to stick to it. Now I think I should go tell my uncle.

"Zuko, are you sure that you want to do this? I'm all for it, but do you truly feel that strongly about Katara as you say that you do?" Iroh asked inquisitively.

"I'm not sure uncle. I have to get to know her better and spend more time with her to know if I truly feel that way about her, but the physical attraction is there," I replied.

"Oh is it now?" Iroh chuckled.

**Katara's POV**

As I made my way back to camp I decided that I would tell no one of this until I see Zuko again. When I got back to our campsite on the dunes of the beach Aang mouthed "sorry" to me as I walked into the campsite. Thankfully Sokka didn't notice anything at all, he was too preoccupied by rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked.

"I woke up early and went to explore the island and found a hot spring. So I took a much needed bath." I replied to him nonchalantly.

"Oh ok. Can you make breakfast Katara?" Sokka asked. Typical Sokka. Always thinking about food.

I warmed up the leftovers from dinner last night for all of us. Breakfast was uneventful. Aang talked about us staying here for only a couple more days and then heading back to the mainland. Frankly I was sad that out time here would be so short, but we all have obligations to fulfill. People are counting on us.

"So Sugar Queen, tell me something," said Toph sitting down beside me. I turn to the little Earthbender and raise an eyebrow. Of course she doesn't see that since she's blind, but she knows that I'm doing it. We've known each other for a while now so she should know. "What was it like?"

"What was what like Toph?" I reply going back to fixing Sokka's shirt. He had got it stuck on some tree yesterday and got a giant rip in it. Only Sokka could do this. Thankfully it was hot and he and Aang were enjoying the cool ocean.

"Well your hot spring adventure."

"Ouch!" I had accidentally poked myself with the needle when I heard those words. How did she know?

"You can't hide anything from me Sweetness. I was up there," she pointed to the tallest peak on the island which was in the general direction of the hot spring. My cheeks went to tomato red as I remembered what had exactly happened at the hot spring. All of it. I turned back to Toph worried. "Don't worry, I left after I heard you two were gonna be peaceful." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. That was right at the beginning then. Good.

"Toph, nothing happened after that."

"Yea, and I'm the Fire Lord. Katara I know that more happened, I can hear how fast your heart is beating which can only mean excitement and embarrassment. So…" I sighed and gave up. There's no way I can keep this a secret from her. I returned my attention back to Sokka's shirt and told her more or less what happened, minus a few details.

"…and that's kinda what happened." There was silence for about five seconds before she roughly slapped me on the back.

"Way to go Katara! I thought you'd be all alone for the rest of your life, since the thought of you and Sparky getting together was not going to pop in either of your heads. Now that you guys are together, well, let's just say I saw it coming." Funny how the blind Earthbender talks about this. Really.

"Thanks Toph."

"But…." She knew me so well. I held Sokka's shirt up and nodded to myself. All done with that! I put it down in my lap and looked down at my hands.

"But I don't know how this'll go. Aang already has that crush on me, Sokka is well Sokka, and a firebender and a waterbender together? That's unheard of. I'm just really worried." Toph placed a hand over mine and patted it.

"No worries Sweetness, it'll work out. Now come on, I wanna build a sand castle!"

**Zuko's POV**

Some how Uncle got me to go all the way across the island to where Katara and the others are, unarmed besides my fire, to go find out if my feelings are what they are, and if I like her more than just lust. I'm sure I do, but I'm not sure.

"AANG!" I heard her brother scream out loud. I raise my eyebrow at this, especially when I hear two girls laughing. One was Katara, I knew that immediately, her voice is such a sweet sound to my ears. The other sounded younger and a bit more outlandish. It must be that Earthbender they picked up.

I pulled the leaves out of the way and see what was so funny. Sokka had somehow got stuck into the biggest sand castle I've ever seen, with a cool watering system that must have been the work of Katara and the Earthbender. I really need to learn her name. On top of all that, Sokka had gotten Seaweed wrapped around his head that looked like his hair, while that flying Lemur, Mimi or something was pelting small rocks at him.

"Get me down from here! Katara! Toph! Help me!" So Toph was the Earthbender's name. It fits.

"If you can get yourself up there, you can get yourse-Zuko!" gasped Katara finally seeing me. Everyone turned and looked at me.

Not the entrance I expected mind you. I wanted to observe them for a little while before actually coming out and announcing my presence, but I don't think that was what the Fates had planned for me.

"Hello everyone, I know this must be weird to see me here, unarmed and unaccompanied." I said. I really didn't know how to start off a conversation with these people. This was going to be harder than I imagined.

"Why are you here Prince Zuko? Shouldn't you be trying to catch me anyways?" Aang asked. This really was going to be difficult.

"Your lucky that I'm up here and can't get down or else you would have to deal with me before we do any sorta formal talking!" Sokka shouted from his trapped position.

"Zuko, Why have you come here?" my beautiful Katara asked me with just a hint of uncertainty.

"I have come here to you for ask for an apology, I'm sorry that I have been trying to foil your plans for the past year. I understand now that the only way to bring peace back to this world is to reunite it again with the help of the Avatar. I was blind to all the good you and your friends have already done in the places you have visited and I would like to be a part of it." I said. I waited for anyone Sokka for instance to yell at me to be gone, and I would have if that was what everyone wanted, but no one said a word.

"I think his motives are true, and he could be a great help to us on our journey to the Fire Nation. He is speaking the truth Aang." Toph told Aang with conviction.

Aang had a slight smile on his face as he said "Welcome Zuko." and raised his hand and motioned for him to join them in their beach fun. "Your uncle is around the island? And he knows of this?" Aang asked.

"Yes my uncle is around and he is in full support of my decision." I replied. Well I think he is. Uncle can only speak in riddles to me, but that's more or less what I got from…again, I think I did.

"Well go bring him over here! It'd be pointless to have separate camping spots!" said Aang happily. Then again, when is that kid ever sad?

**Sokka's POV**

That no good, scar-faced, stupid looking jerk! I can't believe this. He wants to join the 'better good' and be a 'part of it'. Who does he think he is! He threw a freakin' fire ball at me when we first met! I didn't even say anything! Okay maybe I did something that Katara considers stupid, but hey, can you blame me? I lived on a piece of ice for a good part of my life.

But that's not the point; the point is that this, this jerk is trying to infiltrate the gang just so he can screw us over in the end. Like hell I'm going to let that happen, and I'm sure Katara agrees too. I look over to her to get her attention again to see her talking to Zuko and his Uncle. And she was happy! What the heck is going on!

I have nothing against Uncle, I mean he plays Pai Sho, that's cool, but why is she being nice to Zuko! I thought she hated him since the time he tried to fry me! Is everyone on something around here!

And why is he standing so close to Katara? I blinked a couple a times to make sure I'm seeing the right thing here. Zuko was standing closer to Katara that would be considered friendly. He's standing so close I could say that they're more than friends, but that's not right.

Well I'll figure this all out…as soon as I get down from here.

"TOPH! GET ME DOWN!"

"Why, you seem to like it up there?" asked Toph from right below me. I glared at her, even if it was pointless, it just made me feel better.

"I'm getting sand in places that I shouldn't be that's why!" I hissed at her. She smirked before doing some freaky Earthbender thing and all of a sudden I feel myself falling down. "Ahhh!" I groaned as I landed on the ground. "Next time a little gentler Toph," I groan out.

"You're already expecting another time?" she snickered as she walked away and over to Aang who was petting Appa. That is one mean little girl.

**Katara's POV**

Zuko and I watched as Sokka came down by the help of Toph and landed in an awkward lump making us laugh. It really was too funny.

"I see what you mean, Nephew," said Uncle, as he told me call him. He's such a sweet old man.

"What?" I ask confused as they share a look before Uncle laughed it off and went to where Aang and Toph were.

"Ignore him," said Zuko holding his hand out. I look down at it, not sure if I should take it or not. No matter what I'm gonna say I know I will, so why bother thinking it over. I placed my own hand in his and he led me down to where the surf touched the sand we began walking. "See everything worked out."

"Yea, I guess…" I said as my toes touched the cool ocean water. "I don't know if this will be as easy as you think it is. Sokka has yet to realize"

**Sokka's POV**

Once I situated myself after getting up from the fall I had just endured what do I see but Katara and that...that firebender walking down the beach and holding hands none the less. First he wants to come into the group and not even 5 minutes into being "with us" he's moving in on Katara. I have to go save Katara from him. I know that she can't want him too. That would never happen in a million years.

"Hey Fire Prince ZUKKKKKKOOOOOO! What are you doing holding my sister's hand? Huh?" I shouted at the two. They both turned around and looked at me with venomous eyes. I didn't care. No one was going to mess with my sister without my knowledge and approval.

"What Sokka?" Katara asked back like she didn't know what I was talking about.

I ran over to them and looked Zuko directly in his eyes and asked "What are you doing?"

**Aang's POV**

When Toph came over to pet Appa with me we talked about how nice this island is and about Zuko and his uncle joining our group until Sokka's outburst made me look over. I saw what Sokka was getting angry about and frankly I was curious to know why Zuko was holding Katara's hand as well. I did have a little crush on her anyways, I don't want him moving in and taking her away from me.

**Toph's POV**

This isn't going to turn out like I had hoped it would will it. Quick. I have to distract Aang from investigating their relationship further. "Hey Aang, Why don't we go grab some more fire wood and stuff for dinner huh?" I hurriedly asked.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea," Aang replied and we walked the other way down the beach toward the setting sun.

"Well that's one idiot taken care of," said Toph to herself before looking over her shoulder in the direction Katara was in. "That other one is up to you."

"What did you say Toph?" asked Aang turning around to me.

"Nothing Twinkle Toes, now come on and help me get the fire wood."

**Katara's POV**

What is wrong with my brother? Is he mental or something? Why does he have to interrupt? I glared at him as he steps in between us, having our hands break apart. Does he not know we are standing by the ocean? A body of water…

"Sokka, what are you doing?" I hiss at him, pulling him away from Zuko.

"Hey watch it!" he huffs pushing my hands away. "Katara I think I should be asking what you are doing!" What is he going at?

"I was talking to Zuko until you decided to be all mean."

"I wouldn't have had to be rude if it weren't for him trying to lay the moves on you!"

"I can't believe you!"

" I have to protect you Katara. Especially from men like him. They only want one thing."

"Well Sokka, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Katara just got a hold of me before I could talk to you. I would like permission to pursue your sister romantically. Do I have your permission?"

"What! Of course you-" Katara quickly stomped on his foot before he could deny Zuko his blessing. "DO! Owwwwwwwww! Katara that was my foot!"

"It got you to give Zuko your blessing didn't it?"

"Yes, but unwillingly."

"So. You still are going to allow him and I to figure things out whether you like it or not. Now go help Aang and Toph get firewood while Zuko and I talk."

"Fine" Sokka says as he stomps off.

**Zuko's POV**

"Now where were we?" I ask as we continue our walk along the beach away from the rest of the group.

"So you would like to pursue me romantically?"

"Yes, I would like too. If you will let me of course. What I felt in the hot spring was more than lust and I intend to find out if that feeling is reciprocated."

"Well I think it is without a doubt. But what will happen if we truly do become a couple? A firebender and a waterbender Zuko? That's not the best mix and what will the Fire Nation think when we go back together as a couple? Will they accept me?"

"Katara, we will worry about all of that when the time is right. There is no sense in worrying about all of that stuff now."

"You're right Zuko. We should just enjoy the time that we have together without outside influences."

"That will be hard with your brother hounding us all the time."

"True."

As we walked along the shoreline I was the one that was closer to the ocean so I thought it funny to splash Katara's feet with water. She pushed me into the breaking waves as pay back for getting the bottom of her clothing wet. Pretty soon we were both waist deep in the ocean splashing each other and playing as if we were kids in a sandbox.

When we came back to camp there was a pile of firewood neatly stacked up and food that was ready to be prepared for tonight's dinner. Katara went to go prepare dinner for everyone and I sat down on the ground next to Uncle. He was sipping some more of those blasted tea leaves I had gotten for him earlier today.

"Had fun?"

"We did."

"That's good Nephew."

"Yea, it is…" I say distractedly as I watch her cook.

"By the way, you have training tomorrow early morning! Before the sun rises, maybe even a little earlier." I whipped my head so fast around at those words that I'm surprised I didn't dislocate my head.

"Are you serious?" Uncle nodded seriously. "Why so early?"

"Well, like I've said before, if the tea is not happy, the man is not happy." My jaw dropped.

"You've never said that before! You just made it up!" I accuse, glaring at him as he laughed at my expense. Sure, laugh it up Uncle, you know I will have my revenge.

"Oh lighten up Zuko. It's been a while since you've trained…"

"…a day…"

"…and we've joined the Avatar now. You must stay in tip top shape." For some reason I feel like there's a hidden motive to all of this. "And if that means you training in the woods well by all means."

"You just want me to get you more tea on the false pretense of training."

"Is it that much of a problem for an old man to get some good tea around here anymore!" My eyes widen and I scoot away from him a little. Is he going through withdrawals or something? Is this what happens when he doesn't get his tea?

"Quick, someone give the man some tea!" said Sokka who had the misfortune at the moment to be sitting on Uncle's other side.

"Here you go." Katara handed him another cup of tea and he attacked it as if he were going insane. At this point he might have been. He drank it all in one gulp before putting the cup and releasing a most needed sigh.

"Thank you Katara. Now then! I believe it's time for dinner." Uncle Iroh got up and moved over to where Katara had put the finished food leaving the rest of us sweatdropping.

"Now that was weird Sparky," said Toph before getting up and following Uncle.

"It was," I said under my breath. I went back and sat beside Uncle as he was being served by Katara. I leaned over and asked him "Are you ok Uncle?"

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering"

Now as everyone else was being served dinner by Katara and sitting around the fire I truly got the feeling that we were in fact all friends and everything really was going to be all right. It just felt like one big family instead of enemies from different tribes that should be fighting each other.

**Katara's POV**

After dinner had been cleaned up and everyone was ready for the bed the uneventful night went on as normal. Until Zuko pulled me to the side of camp

"I have to show you something"

"What Zuko?"

"Do you trust me?

"Yes...depending on what it is..."

He took me to the other side of the island where there was a pretty inlet that cut into the island. The moon was high and the the sky was clear. It was a gorgeous night. We walked along the beach hand in hand for awhile longer. Then he lead me into the thick jungle.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

As we were getting closer to the center of the island I heard the sound of rushing water. Soon enough through the tress and shrubs there was a waterfall right before my eyes. It must have been about 20 feet tall and there was a decent sized pool directly in front of me, which led out to a small river. That must be how the inlet was made. I was so aw struck that I didn't see Zuko come wrap his arms around me and throw me in the pool. After I came up I heard another splash which was no doubt Zuko jumping in. The water was just the right temperature to be cool and refreshing. Zuko made it the temperature rise by a few degrees as well so it felt even better.

"That's kinda freaky you know that?" I told him as I kept myself afloat.

"Yea, hating water, freaky, but turning it into ice with just breath? Now that's normal…" he replied sarcastically.

"Exactly!" He splashed me with some water, which I turned into ice smiling at him.

"Show off." I laughed and began to swim away from him as he gave chase. Thanks to my waterbending I was able to stay two steps ahead of him at all times. "Would you stand still already!"

"No, because that'll mean you'll get me!" I replied before ducking underwater and propelling myself forward to the other side.

"The point." He's a funny one, isn't he? I ducked under the water again the next time he came after me but this time…

**Zuko's POV**

"Katara?" she was there, and now she's gone. She had ducked under the water about thirty seconds ago and isn't coming up. "Where'd you go? Katara!"

"Hey Zuko!" I look up to the top of the water fall to see her standing in the middle on a rock that the water is going around. She placed her hands together before jumping off the waterfall and flipping twice before doing a perfect dive into the water. The way she arched her back and how her clothes clung to her body because of how soaked they were, it was really majestic. She was so elegant in her natural element. The clear blue water really went along with her skin.

When she came up right in front me, her eye big and wide, I couldn't help but lean down and give her a soft kiss. When I leaned back I saw her blushing but still looking in my eyes.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks, but it was only a dive"

"No, I mean you in your natural element."

"Well thanks, Zuko"

As she smiled after she thanked me for my compliment I leaned in to kiss her again. She was so beautiful and I loved her lips so much. The way that they moved on top of mine and how she pressed her body against me with calm urgency. She wrapped her arms around my neck and surprisingly her feet around my waist as well. I gladly took her into my waiting arms and held her as close as she could get to my body as we kissed passionately. There wasn't that need and urgency in her kisses this time and I seconded that notion. I truly just wanted to enjoy her presence so near to mine. She was really an amazing woman and I would be privileged to have her in my life.

Katara started to moan in my mouth as I moved my hands around the front of her body and caressed her breasts. They were so luscious and pert, the ways that they fit perfectly into my hands astonished me every time I touched them.

"Zuuukkoo" she moaned my name as I started to kiss her neck and nibble her ear gently.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? Do you like me doing this to you?"

"Yes, I do. Perhaps a little to much." as she gave me a parting kiss and unlatched herself from my body. "We need to get back to camp. They will be wondering where we ran off to."

"True."

We got out of the water and she bent the water out of our clothes before we made our way back, hand in hand. We were about half way back when she stopped walking.

"Katara?"

"Tell me, is it a bad thing to not want to go back?" she asks calmly. I shook my head and wrapped my arms back around her.

"No of course not, selfish maybe…" She slapped my chest in a half-assed attempt.

"I'm being serious Zuko." I chuckled but cupped her face and brought it up to look at mine.

"So am I, and being selfish is not a bad thing. It's a natural thing the human does, so there's nothing to worry about." Katara nodded before she leaned up, stole a quick kiss before dashing off. I was so shocked that I just stood there, paralyzed. I felt something smack my head, making me turn around with a playful glare directed at Katara before I gave chase.

**Sokka's POV**

Okay, so Katara is in love with the guy. Big deal. So that jerk-bender might return the feelings…that's okay too surprisingly. So they might be doing gods knows what in the woods or something. Whatever. What isn't okay is the fact that Momo is dumping hot tea on me every chance he gets. That effing lemur is out to get me! Why is it always the flying monkeys you gotta be weary about. I mean sure, Appa doing this to me would just be weird, but a flying monkey? What you gotta understand is that you can't reach Momo, because he flies out of your reach.

Aang isn't helping anything either. If anything he's encouraging Momo by giving him more tea with the hopes that it'll be drunk. Well it's not.

"OWW! Momo, would you please stop!" I yell at the blasted creature. I swear that thing just smirked at me before he flew over to Aang for more tea. There's only one thing now that I can do… "KATARA!" Instead of getting the reply that I thought I would be getting of a simple, 'yes Sokka?' I get my sister running through camp and right into the ocean with that jerk-bender hot on her heels.

"What's going on?" asked Toph coming up beside me as we watched, well more as in I watched them, tumble around in the surf, Katara surprisingly not with the upper hand.

"Well this is new," said Uncle coming up on my other side with his cup of tea sipping it. I flinched away slightly from it. Great, now I'm scared of tea! I'll never be able to look at it the same way again because of Momo! "They look pretty good together."

"Who does?" asked Aang coming from behind us. He saw what we were looking at and for a second there I thought I saw him scowl, before he gave a defeated look. "Well I'm happy for them." Wow. Aang is giving Katara up…how noble. Well I guess he's a monk and all and has to be celibate. Dumb rule if you ask me…but then again monks aren't always good looking. Not that I would know or anything…but if I did—"OWWW! MOMO! WHAT THE HECK?"

**Aang's POV**

I really am happy for them. I mean I need to be focused on my mission, not on Katara's relationship choices. I still can't shake that feeling that I'm not good enough for her, but oh well. I better just focus on learning all of the elements before I do anything else.

**End of Chapter 2**

**And? How was it? Leave a review before you leave the page! Thanks!**


	3. Important Notice!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

BurningWhiteTwilight

Oreo1


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the third chapter. Apparently I lost it and recovered it from older files... I haven't had the time to edit it today, but I owe it to you guys to get this posted.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

Finally after two more days, we decided to get off the island. I'm going to miss it for sure. I mean look at all the wonderful things that have happened on this island. I had so much fun with Zuko, and of course everyone else, and these memories will never be forgotten. I hope we all come back though to make more.

"Okay, so where are we going again?" asked Aang as he flipped back into the saddle with us. Now that we have Zuko and Uncle Iroh on board there's a little less room, but we still manage to sit comfortably. Like for example, I'm snuggled into Zuko's side, just still relaxing myself, with his warm body keeping me warm. And that warm, strong arm wrapped around has made me feel so safe and secure so this maybe the best place for me to sit.

"Here Aang. This village in the Earth Kingdom," said Sokka pointing to the map he was holding up for Aang.

"Oh I remember that village. Why they have some of the best tea!" exclaimed Uncle Iroh. Toph who was sitting on my other side groaned as she held on tightly to the saddle. Flying through the air never agreed with her.

"Sparky, please tell me he talks about other things besides tea!" Zuko chuckled, and I heard it rumble in his chest, calming me further than I thought possible.

"Well it's either this or Pai Sho." Toph groaned again and mumbled to herself how she was surrounded by weirdos.

"So what can we do in this village?" asked Aang.

"Actually we can help them out with falling boulder troubles. They have been having issues with them for quite a long time." Toph said.

"Oh ok that sounds good. I can practice my earthbending skills as well." replied Aang

"Katara they also have some of the best hot springs around if you would like to visit them while we are there," Toph added with a smirk, which looked more like a grimace.

"Great" I replied as I cautiously looked up at Zuko. He squeezed my side lightly in response.

"I for one am going to be stocking up on their tea while I am there. As I remember they have the best tea in all of the Earth Kingdom." Uncle Iroh put in.

"Sokka, do you have any plans while we are in the Earth Kingdom city of Ur?" I asked

"No, just going to watch out for everyone. That's all." he replied

"Ok" I said. Hopefully he didn't intend on tagging along with Zuko and I on our adventures. I wanted to get to know Zuko better and really have conversations with him about what his plans for the future were.

**Sokka's POV**

This is perfect! Now I can tag along with Katara and Zuko and make sure he doesn't do anything evil to my sister. Wait a second…when did I start calling him Zuko? It's not like I approve of the guy! He's a total jerk! And trying to get in my sisters pants! No way is that possible! I'll prove it! I'm sticking to them like gum!

"We should see the city in about…now!" I told them as I looked between the map the ground below, and the position of the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>END! <strong>

**That's it!**


End file.
